movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
The Star Wars Holiday Special
The Star Wars Holiday Special is a 1978 American television special set in the Star Wars Galaxy.thumb|300px|right PLOT It is Life Day. Chewbacca is on his way home to see his family, accompanied by Han Solo. Along the way, the duo are chased by two Star Destroyers, but they escape into hyperspace. Meanwhile, on Kasyyyk, Chewie's family is preparing for Chewbacca's return. Malla attempts to prepare a meal, the instructions of which are being aired via a local cooking show by an eccentric alien cook, rather unsuccessfully. She then runs a computer search for any starships in the area, hoping to find the Falcon, but she is unsuccessful. Malla contacts Luke Skywalker, who, along with R2-D2, is working on his X-Wing starfighter. Luke says he doesn't know what has happened. Next, Malla contacts Saun Dann, a local human trader. He lets her know through a carefully worded message that Han and Chewie are on their way and should be arriving soon. Saun Dann later arrives and brings everyone Life Day gifts. Back on the Falcon, Chewie and Han have just come out of hyperspace not far from Kashyyyk. Han notices an increased Imperial presence, so they decide to land in an unguarded area to the north. As they enter the atmosphere, Lumpy hears the roaring of the ship. Believing Han and Chewie might be arriving, Malla opens the door, but instead finds two Stormtroopers and officers. The Imperials force their way into the house. An officer orders a search for Chewbacca. As they search Saun Dann and the others attempt to distract them with food and Malla's music video box. When the music finishes, the head officer orders the search to continue. The head officer tells Malla to keep Lumpy busy while they search his room, so Lumpy (and the viewing audience) watches a cartoon on a viewscreen of one of his father's many adventures. The cartoon deals with Luke, Han, and Leia's first encounter with Boba Fett. During a search for a talisman, the Millennium Falcon crashes on a water planet known as Panna. Upon landing, they run into Fett, who claims to want to help them. They all board the Falcon, where Han has been infected by a mysterious sleeping virus caused by the talisman. Luke then contracts the virus as well. Fett and Chewie go into Panna City to get the cure. Once they get into the Imperial-occupied city, Fett instructs Chewie to stay behind while he gets the cure. Once away from Chewie, Fett contacts Darth Vader. Back on the Falcon, as C-3PO is caring for Han and Luke, R2-D2 intercepts the call between Vader and Fett. Evading the Imperials, Fett and Chewie return to the Falcon with the cure. After everyone recovers from the virus, they learn of Fett's true allegiances. Fett blasts away in his jet pack, promising that they'll meet again. Everyone then escapes from the planet, and back to the rebel base on board the Falcon. When the cartoon finishes, Lumpy works to create a translation device from his Amorphian machine that will fool the Imperials into returning to their base by faking their commander's voice. To do so, he first must watch the manual for the device, being presented by a malfunctioning, incompetent robot. While the Imperials are all searching downstairs, the living room viewscreen activates, announcing that Tatooine is now being put under curfew by the Empire, due to "subversive forces." The video is announced as required viewing for all Imperial forces and much of it features Ackmena running the Mos Eisley Cantina. Ackmena is approched by an admirer: Krelman, an amorous alien, who misunderstood something she said to him the other night. When The Empire announces the curfew, Ackmena announces "last drink," and when the creatures ignore her, she sings a song, "Good night, but not goodbye" set to the "Cantina Band" theme. Lumpy uses this opportunity to put his plan into motion, faking a repeated call for the Imperials to "return to base." They leave, but the head officer instructs one of the stormtroopers to stay behind. After the other Imperials leave, the stormtrooper still hears the repeating signal and realizes they were tricked. He finds Lumpy and destroys the machine, then chasing Lumpy outside. As they both run onto the deck, Han and Chewbacca arrive. Chewie protects Lumpy as Han dispatches the trooper by throwing him over the edge of the deck. After reuniting with everyone, an Imperial officer appears on the viewscreen, giving a general alert for a missing stormtrooper (whom Han has just killed). Saun Dann quickly claims that the trooper stole food and supplies and deserted, and the officer says he will send out a search party. The danger averted, the family prepares to go the festival at the Tree of Life. The family is next seen in space, travelling toward a bright star. They walk into it, arriving at the great Tree of Life, where many Wookiees dressed in red robes are gathered. As Chewbacca takes the stage, C-3PO and R2-D2 suddenly appear, along with Luke, Leia and Han. Leia gives a short speech on the meaning of Life Day and sings a song in celebration, to the tune of the Star Wars theme, missing the high note. At the conclusion of the ceremony, Chewbacca remembers the adventures he had in A New Hope. That night, the Wookiee family sit around the feast table, celebrating the day and being back together again.